Grim And Bringser
by The Geek of Greece
Summary: Oc Story about Some mofo Grim and Bingser Who are basically life and death k (Later on Small Lemons and LOTS of murder and Dark humor, Plus Disturbing themes)
1. Grim

_**GODDAMMIT I LOST MY DATA TWICE! THIS STORY IS LATE BUT I POURED MY GUTS OUT INTO THE RE WRITE TWICE!**_

"This is the Story of Grim. Grim was born with bone magic. So he is able use a form of magic that allows him to cast magical spells dealing with bones. he can also use bones in two different ways, His bone structure has magical properties that allow them to use certain magical abilities. Secondly they can use bones for rituals, spells, (etc.) to access supernatural power. With these powers He killed 5 Mages, Each With there Own powers. The First Was Rein, A blood wizard. He Absorbed his powers using bones and gained Blood Manipulation. With These powers he can do things like, regenerate himself using blood as a medium, with the amount of used blood defining the speed of healing, Or he can solidify, or crystallize, the blood within themselves or others to use as weapons and tools and he can absorb blood, while removing it from the victim, into their body and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage, either by enhancing himself, gaining the drained power, using it as power source (etc.), either temporarily or permanently. Depending how this power is used, it can be excruciatingly painful or even lethal. The Next Wizard he Killed was Faro, A Fire Wizard. He Killed him and Absorbed the powers Of Hell fire. With These powers he can, Generate Fire that Never goes Out until it kills someone or something, he can also use molten rock to attack various ways, shapes and intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks (etc.) The Next wizard Bane, A Dark Wizard, He Killed and Absorbed the powers. He Become Able to transform into or have a physical body made up of shadows. With that he Could Dodge Attacked and Fly. Plus He can create, shape and manipulate Dark Energy, usually drawn from inter-dimensional or other similar sources. It can be channeled to a variety of effects as an absence of light, a solid, gaseous and/or liquid substance that can be shaped/manifested in various ways. Its Burns like Fire And Shocks likes lightning. He Also gained the power to create a field of absolute impenetrable darkness that completely negates sight and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. They are potentially able to generate darkness so intense it can completely obliterate objects in its path. After Than He killed the Wizard Zara, A Dark Lightning Wizard, He Absorbed the Power to create, shape and manipulate the electricity of a darker, detrimental nature; that which damages, destroys, and consumes anything and everything they come across, representing the hazardous destructive side of electricity, which in turn ignores most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal electricity. In essence, this is about solely controlling the negative powers of electricity. With this he can fly, glide or levitate through manipulation of electricity. He can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. After that He Killed/Absorbed Death. With that He gained the Ability to use The power to utilize magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls, The power to bring oneself and others back to life, The power to absorb souls and utilize them in some way, he can kill anything by looking at someone, he can also reincarnate instantly after their death, obliteration, demise, coma, etc. with all their powers, memories, abilities, etc. they have attained in their lifetimes, The ability to travel between the living world and the land of the dead, the Power to be completely unharmed by decay and the power to strike their targets with a far superior force, usually resulting in a One hit kill against almost anything. Mostly used by gods, this ability may have a divine aspect imbued into it, dealing even more damage to unholy or evil amount of power capability used in this ability is absolutely unlimited, merely preparing its use can induce fear in opponents. When Used The Soul Burst Through The Victims face And A Large Flash And Fire Comes out of The mouth and eyes. He wears high-collared Black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair dark eyes And He Has Black Horns With Spikes and Static Comings from them."

 _ **SO That does it for this chapter, I hope you guys Enjoyed this take. I'm going to Tomorrow add in MY oc Thx and ill see you tommorow**_


	2. Bringser

_**So I'm writing another on this new story. idk after the oc creation I'm going back to zodiac thanks you guys and ill see you all in the next frigging chap-ta**_

"This is a tale of a person named Bringser. He was a saint Among Humans, Not a Human, A God... He was born with the Power of Gate. With Gate Bringser could open a hole in the universe connecting two non adjacent locations. This may be done in a very neat manner, such as connecting two doorways in the universe, or it may be done very sloppily like breaking a rift in the space time continuum. They may use Dimension manipulation to tear a tiny hole through two universes, use Spacial manipulation to overlap two points in the universe or open a black hole or a worm hole connecting those two points. which allows users to make instant holes in anything the circle can be stuck to. Offensively, He can create vortexes to suck in objects. With this Power he Helped his small village where he was born. After doing this for Years the Angels noticed him And blessed Him With A Power. Overall 5 Angels/Gods Blessed him and gave him Gifts, The First Being Gabriella. She Game him A Gold Gauntlet With 6 Power Gems on it. The First one was green and gave him The power to be immune to all forms of physical damage. The Second one was Pink and Gave him the power to The power to regenerate completely so long as they are not instantly killed by an attack (i.e. disintegration, incineration, one-hit kill). he does not age, recover any damaged body parts, and sustenance intake required is drastically reduced, to the point Bringser is close to true immortality. Even complex parts such as damaged brain cells and nerves can be repaired, effectively keeping the mind intact and making decapitation more difficult as he can simply reattach his heads to the neck, sealing the cut. He is practically immune to drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances, and will be forever in their optimal health and physical prime. He is immune, or at least highly resistant, to telepathic attacks, since the regenerative power restores brain cells to its unaltered state, blocking one's mind from any attacks or invasive attempts. For tumorous cells, the regeneration power may consider it as a form of disease, and repair it to the healthy and optimal state so it does not grow along with the regeneration. The Next stone is Violet and Gives Him the power to possesses enhanced skills of strikes and attacks, defined in many different forms of combat, punches, kicks, weapon specialty, or use of other powers. He had his attacks become stronger than normal means or circumstances. The Second to last stone is Red and gave him the power to become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by a courage of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the courage or even slow or stop aging. The Last Stone Was white And gave him The power to manipulate light COMPLETELY. After working and helping in heaven Another Angel Called Aniol Who Gave Him a Double Sided sword. One Side of the Blade Was Celestial Gold. A Heavenly Metal That can Cut through A soul. The Other Half Was Holy Diamond. This Part Cuts Through Your Energy And Saps your Energy from you. The Hilt was Made Of Blessed Silver that can Not break Unless With the Power of a Really Strong Demon. On The Gold Side There Was a Yellow Sapphire on the Top of the shaft That When Put on a Wound Heals it. The Other side Was Diamond That Ignited the Diamond Side in Holy Blue Flames. After Helping Out A LOT a High Angel Named Fatima Gave Him Invisible Armour That Twinkled Slightly that Covered His Torso And Left arm from ALL danger. When Hit The Area hit would Crystallize into Super shiny White diamond that could NOT break. After that A Saint Called John Noticed Him and Gave him A Chalice That Can Make Any liquid or Food Imaginable. After that God Blessed Him with the powers of Life of this power can utilize powerful spells which can bring anything he sees fit to live, such as a statues, toys, even such as furniture and rubble, He can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing, either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. Also He can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, he has the power to make it reality. He can heal by rewinding time to erase the damages from existence. He can regenerate fully destroyed limbs or body parts, recover the life-force, spiritual power or mana during the process. he wears a White Kimono, with the collar and sleeves adorned by a Light motif consisting of many squares placed in succession, linked together by a White line and similarly flanked by two more lines, striped, traditional Hakama and Geta sandals paired with light tabi. He also sports a Gold mantle draped over his shoulders. Bringser Likes resting his arms in the loose sleeves of his kimono."

 _ **SO yea I'm done with this chapter and thx this is Bringser OC thanks for reading and I'm OFF to bed. Tomorrow not posting tho So baii**_


End file.
